bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 8
Movie Night Sunday; August 9, 2009 It has been six days since the public assembly and Blade and I still go out to town and get supplies for other people. After what happened the last time we were out in Greenwood, we're both very cautious about how we sneak items out of the stores. Demand has been pretty high lately, so we're doing our best to get the needed items. Camp Master Bryon somehow still knows that someone's sneaking off camp grounds, so just for punishment he decided to take away swimming. He even went so far as put motion sensors all around the lake. So now, all the campers are sweating pretty badly. A shame too, because I was planning to hit the lake sometime when I'm not busy. But at least there's some good news: I'm not peeling onions anymore. I was hanging with Liam, Jerry, Blade and Craig in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast and telling dirty jokes. Craig and I got along real well after he took the fall for Blade and I. He was alittle awry about hanging with us at first, mainly because he was more of a loner than anyone else on camp. But after a times of hanging out with us. He finally got to know us real well and now sits with us. It's good, especially now since he has the same interest as us: hating on the staff and campers that make our lives miserble. After a while of eating and telling jokes, that was when the intercom came on and Bryon's voice boomed across the Mess Hall. "Attention campers, tonight we will be playing a movie tonight. It will start at 8:00 PM and last till 10 or 11. Attendance is mandatory". "Oh God, not another one", Craig said. "What's bad about a movie night?" I asked them. "He plays the worse movies that no one here wants to watch. Movies that were either made in the last century or ones made today that are just fucking awful", Blade answered. "Last time, he made us watch Gone With The Wind. It must have lasted all night long because I was really tired the next day when I woke up in bed", Graig stated. "Anyway we can bring in snacks or drinks or something?" I then asked. "No, just yourself", Liam said. "Fuck me. I can't sit and watch the worse movies that mankind ever made without getting bored. I need something good to watch", I told them. "Well, sucks to all of us. What can we do?" Jerry asks. "Well, we could always start a rebellion", I joked. "What?" Blade asks. "A rebellion. You know, when the ruling people or goverment does stupid shit and the civilians decide to overthrow those ruling just to make their lives easier", I explained. "It's been done in the past. How do you think we got out of British rule back in the 1700s? Being brown noses?" "Do you really think that this camp would try to overthrow Bryon Palmmer?" Jerry asks. "If we were to give them motivation, then I think we could take over. It'll be like in that Disney movie, Heavyweights. How the fat kids trapped the fitness ruler and then did what the hell they wanted to do. Only we probably won't pig out like they did", I pointed out. After we were finished eating our food, we all dumped it in the trash and exit the building. "Well if things keep going to shit, maybe we'll actually help you out with that", Liam joked. "Yeah, let's hope things don't go to shit then", I joked back. We all then went to the Cooking Class to try something new for once. 14 Hours Later; 8:40 PM I put on a jacket and then stuffed it with food and cans of Sprunk. If we're watching a movie and it probably last all night, then I should be able to at least stuff myself while watching a movie. After I was through stuffing the jacket, I walked out of the cabin and joined the others. "I'm all stuffed. Hopefully, no one will search me around the time we get to ampitheater", I said. "They don't even do searches at these things. But yeah, let's hope Bryon doesn't notice that you have an oversizes jacket on", Blade said. We all started making our way to the ampitheater. We were probably the very first ones there. Up on the stage, there was a big, wide piece of cloth hung up and with light projecting on it. We took our seats right on the front bleacher so we wouldn't have to be so close to the camp staff for when the movie starts. After about five minutes, more and more people started flooding into the ampitheater. Once it was 9 PM sharp and the whole ampitheater was full, that was when the intercom system booted up and Bryon started speaking. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I got a special treat for you today. Tonight, you will be watching ''Gone With The Wind ''again". Everyone then said "Oh" in disappointment. "Again", they all muttered. Just then, the projector started and the movie began. "How long did you say this movie lasted?" I asked Craig. "About four hours long", he answered. "Special treat my ass", I heard Blade mutter under her breath. "And we can't slip out?" I asked. "Not if you want to get back to peeling onions for another week", Liam commented. I then snuck out some beef jerky for the group to munch on while the film played. None of them wanted it, so I started stuffing myself down. I read the novel once, but I never seen the movie before. I heard it was very long, but I never imagine it about four hours long. There was no way that I was going to fall asleep during the movie or even stay awake. Man, this is going to be a long night. The first hour of the movie was alright. I was still awake. I took a bite of some jerky every ten minutes to help keep me awake. After a while, the beef jerky was gone. "Damn", I said outloud. Luckily, the movie was so loud that no one heard me curse. Hopefully, I won't go hungry for the next three hours. The second hour was okay as well. I passed out a Sprunk can to the group and had one to myself. I took sips of it every five minutes. By the time it was the third hour, it was all gone. Great, I thought. I don't have anymore things to snack on. Stupid Bryon Palmmer. We're watching a movie in the middle of the night and he hasn't even set up any refreshments. Seriously, it's hot as an oven and I would like to keep myself cooled. I took the jacket off and it was still hot. Shit. Why, of all the camps in the entire country, did Derek make me go to this one? In fact, why even go anywhere? I could have been fine staying at Bullworth for the summer. I don't care about Max Hayes finding me anymore. Dealing with him is alot more easy than being here. During the fourth hour, that was when I started to crash. I couldn't keep my eyes open. One second it seemed like that I just blinked, but the next second my head felt like it laid down on a pack of ice. My head jerks up and then I turned to Blade. "Was that you?" I asked her. "What was me?" she asks. "The one who made my head cold?" I said. "I don't know what you're talking about", she says. Too tired to even argue about it, I sit back up and try to focus on the movie again. But then I fall asleep again and this time, I was leaning against Craig. I could tell from the hair on his shoulders. I jumped back up just as I noticed who I was leaning on. He didn't notice however as he too was asleep, but the damage was done however as Brad noticed and starting mocking me. I flipped him off and turned back around in my seat to watch the movie. Finally, just as I thought that this could go on forever that the movie ended. "Lovely movie, wasn't it?" Bryon's voice boomed on the intercom, forcing anyone who was asleep awake. "Now go to bed", he then ordered. Everyone then started stumbled out of the ampitheater. Just as I got on my feet, I turned and saw Liam and Jerry on the ground huddled together. "Okay, now I'm questioning their sexuality", I joked to Craig and Blade. They both tried to laugh, but were too tired to even speak. I then kicked both Liam and Jerry on their shoes and said, "Get up. I'm not going to drag you guys to the bunkhouse". We all then started the long-but-short trek back to our cabin. Once we got to the cabin, I walked up to my bed and flopped face-first right into it. I automatically fell asleep soon after. The Next Day; Monday; August 10, 2009; 8:00 AM We were all in the Mess Hall, eating some very bad grits for breakfast. Bryon woke us all up at the usual time and everyone in camp was all very tired. "It's his way of breaking us. Showing us who's the top dog", Blade stated. "There's got to be some kind of law about running camps like this", I suggested. "Well if there is, we just automatically don't know", Craig said. "God, I wish this month could fly by faster. I rather be back at school than to be here", I commented. "I rather be back in Korea", Jerry said. "We got to do something about this", Blade said. "Yeah, we're not gonna take this anymore", Craig agreed. "We could start a rebellion like C-Money susgested", Liam said. "You know, I was just kidding when I said that", I told him. "I know, but maybe we could overthrow Bryon and the staff. Make this OUR camp. Do whatever we want", Liam stated. "We could have to get almost every kid here to help us and let's face, we don't have much friends here right now", Blade said. "Plus, everyone here is afraid of Bryon", Craig added. "I've fought against bullies, A.D.D.-crazed sociopaths, and even street criminals....don't ask me about it. And yet, I'm more scared of Bryon than whatever enemy I had in the past....or present. He's not like any other enemy that I faced. I can't tell what his motives are", I told the group. "Man, your life must be exciting", Craig said sarcastically. "It's not about what I like to do, it's more of what I get myself involved in. One time in the Carraways, I ran into Claude Speed and he punched me in the jaw. I wouldn't have ran into him if it wasn't for my involvment with some girl", I told him. Not the full truth, but not a lie either. "So you're more scared of Bryon Palmmer than you were of Claude Speed?" Blade joked. "Believe or not, yes. I'm scared of Bryon more than Claude", I told her. Getting tied of eating the grits, we all got up and then dumped them in the trash. "Well, we gotta do something about Bryon", Jerry said. "He's nothing more than a tyrant and I feel it's time for someone else to take control of this dump". "I know. But sadly, we can't do anything without the support of the entire camp", Blade said. "Plus, who knows?", I started. "Maybe one day someone else will get the same idea and then Bryon will have no choice but to either make the camp better for the kids or even leave forever. Right now, I don't see any of us will ever make a stand against him". Category:Blog posts